AS LONG AS U HAPPY
by lee.chanie06
Summary: Sentuhan, tautan yang jaehyun berikan padaku hanya sekedar manipulasi dari seluruh perasaannya. Hanya sekedar cerminan bohong dari apa yang disimpan dalam hatinya. Kontradiksi dari apa yang terpancar dari matanya.dan disini aku bertahan, aku selalu percaya 'semua akan indah pada waktunya' JAEYONG/JAEDO slight MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN.RnR?


AS LOG AS U HAPPY

Jaeyong/Jaedo

JAEHYUN x TAEYONG|JAEHYUN x DOYOUNG

Terinspirasi lagu armada:")

GA SUKA JANGAN BACA

All taeyong pov

...

 _Babe, yesterday I saw you,_

 _You meet with him_

Aku melihatnya , yaa aku melihat tunangan ku jalan dengan mantan kekasihnya , mereka begitu serasi hari itu,aku terus berfikir positif , mungkin mereka sedang tidak sengaja saja bertemu dan ingin sekedar ngobrol dan jalan sebentar, aku tidak berhak untuk marah pada jaehyun _–tunanganku-_ karena jalan dengan doyoung _–mantan kekasih jaehyun-_

Sentuhan, tautan yang jaehyun berikan padaku hanya sekedar manipulasi dari seluruh perasaannya. Hanya sekedar cerminan bohong dari apa yang disimpan dalam hatinya. Kontradiksi dari apa yang terpancar dari disini aku bertahan, aku selalu percaya _'semua akan indah pada waktunya'_ , dan mungkin jaehyun harus melakukan semua ini karena ini-hanyalah-perjodohan. Dan dia harus terlihat seolah dia-sudah-melupakan-manta-kekasihnya-dan-sudah-mencintaiku.

Orang tua jaehyun sepakat dengan orang tuaku untuk menjodohkan kami. Dan kebetulan orang tua kami berteman sangat baik. Aku tidak ingin membantah kedua orang tua ku begitu juga dengan jaehyun, meskipun aku merasa beruntung saat itu karena aku bisa memiliki orang yang aku cintai.

Mereka juga bilang aku sangat beruntung karena bertunangan dengan jaehyun orang yang tampan , baik hati dan tentu saja kaya raya. dan mereka juga bilang aku adalah orang ketiga diantara hubungan jaehyun dan doyoung , aku seperti jalang yang sedang menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

Apakah itu terlihat jahat ? yaa aku begitu jahat , aku sangat jahat karena telah merebut jaehyun dari doyoung.

Tapi aku harus berjuang, jaehyun bilang dia akan melupakan doyoung dan akan mencintaiku, dan sejak saat itu aku tersenyum dengan bahagianya.

...

Ini sudah satu minggu jaehyun tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan hubungan kami , banyak sekali yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya, apakah dia sudah melupakan doyoung ? lalu minggu kemarin kenapa jalan dengan doyoung ? dan kemana saja kau seminggu ini ? kenapa tidak menghubungiku sama sekali ? dan pertanyaan yang terahir apakah kau sudah mencintaiku?

 _Drtt.. Drtt..._

Tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi buru-buru aku cek siapa yang menelepon ku,

Aku berdecak sebal, aku kira jaehyun yang menelepon ku , ternyata bocah ingusan ini yang meneleponku

 _'hyung kau sedang apa ?hari ini eksull sedang libur, ayo bermain disungai han' katanya_

"ak-"

 _'jangan menolakku lagi hyunngg aku tidak menerima penolakan'katanya lagi sambil merajuk jijik_

Ckk bocah ini selalu saja cerewet

" iyah bocah ingusan kali ini aku tidak menolakmu" kataku sedikit kesal

 _'hyung ! namaku haechan bukan bocah tengik !' kata haechan –bocah tengik- sambil terus merajuk_

"haechan-ah cepat tutup teleponnya dan cepat pergi ke sungai han aku akan segera menyusul jangan merajuk lagi atau aku akan membunuh mark kesayanganmu!" kataku mantap haha pasti sekarang dia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya aigoo adikku lucu sekali sih kkk

 _Pipp_

Dia langsung mematikan teleponnya , pasti sekarang mukanya sudah merah padamm hahaha haechan haechan.

...

Aku terus mengumpat, sial si haechan itu, aku sudah menunggunya setengah jam tapi dia belum datang juga, apa dia kecelakaan saat diperjalanan ? ckk atau sedang nyabe bersma temannya? Ckk haechan aku akan mencincang mu kalau kau sudah datang!

 _'I love u my bunny'_

Aku mengerutkan dahi ku, sepertinya aku kenal suara ini, suara ini seperti suara..

..

...

"jaehyun?" yaa suaranya percis sekali dengan jaehyun, karena sangat penasaran aku mencari suara itu.

 ** _babe, you still thinking of him_**

 ** _What I lack in your life_**

 ** _until you lie to me_**

Dan yaa ternyata itu jaehyun-tunanganku- dia begitu mesranya mencium doyoung, mereka begitu romantis hingga membuatku sakit, sakit sekali. Rasanya jaehyun sedang mencabut pedang dalam tubuhku. kenapa? Katanya dia akan melupakan doyoung dan akan mulai mencintaiku , kenapa kau berbohong jaehyun ? kenapa?

Tess..

Aku segera berlari menjauh dari tempat mereka yang sedang berciuman, tidak peduli dengan air mata ku yang sudah dari tadi mengalir, sakit , hancur hatiku saat ini.

 _Brukkk_

"HYUNG!" aku mendengar suara hechan yang berteriak kaget aku tidak peduli aku mencoba bangkit dan aku harus sampai rumah sekarang juga

"HYUNG KAU KENAPAA?!" bentak haechan sambil berusaha menarik tanganku dan setelah dpat menarik tanganku dia langsung memelukku

"hyung k-kau kenapa hikss jangan menangiss" aku tau haechan sangat mengkhawatirkanku sekarang sampai dia menangis juga

"haechan-ahh i-ini s-sa-sangat sakit hiikss .. sakit sekali.. hikss" aku langsung membalas pelukan haechan , nafasku tidak teratur air mataku terus mengalir hatiku sangat hancur jiwaku sangat sakit.

Aku terus mencengkram bahu haechan kuat dan terus menangis,

"hyung tenang lah, kau harus tenangkan dirimu dulu dan menceritakannya padaku oke?"

Hanya suara itu yang aku dengar dan selebihnya semuanya hitam, mungkin aku akan mati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

aku perlahan membuka bola mataku yang serasa berat itu. Masih remang-remang dalam pandanganku, terlihat hanya bercak-bercak putih hitam, namun tak berapa lama, kedua manic hitamku berpandangan pada adiknya yang kini terlihat sedang mengkhawatirkanku.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan hyung?" kata adiknya yang sudah berkaca-kaca , aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"sini peluk" ucapku dan langsung memeluk haechan, dan kalian tahu ? dia langsung menangis dalam pelukanku kkk lucunya~

"hyung! Ja-jangan membuat-ku khawatir eoh! Jangan pingsan lagi kau tahu badanmu i-itu berat hikss, untuk mark hyung membantuku tadi" katanya sambil sesegukan, dan what? Aku berat ck

Aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya dan dia hampir terjatuh

" heh! Kau juga berat tau! Mark saja sampai encok" kataku kesal, ckck dia memang suka mengubah suasana , tadi saja pas nangis masih imut tapi pas ngomong udah pedes kaya cabe.

" sudahlah lupakan, sekarang kau harus bercerita padaku hyung kenapa kau menangis" katanya dan langsung meraih tanganku jangan lupa dengan menatap mataku tajam.

"haechanie, aku ingin putus saja dengan jaehyun" kata ku dengan cepat

Haechan diam

.

.

"eh? Kenapaa? Kau ada masalah dengannya hyung? Aishh jangan memutuskan tanpa alasan hyung!" bentak haechan padaku saat beberapa detik lalu melamun, mungkin masih meresapi kata-kataku.

Aku tersenyum kecut "aku punya banyak alasan untuk memutuskannya chan, dan alasan ku sangat kuat untuk memutuskan hubungan kita " kataku lirih. Haechan menatapku sendu "hyungie apa jaehyun hyung menyakitimu? Ceritalah hyung aku akan membantu mu" suaranya sediki bergetar , tidak mungkin aku menceritakannya pada haechan, dia masih labil untuk mengetahui tentang cinta.

"kau masih kecil haechan-ah kau tak perlu tau oke?" kataku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin agar haechan tidak terlalu cemas "tapi hyung aku sudah besar! Aku sudah pernah mimpi basah hyungg! Kan kalau sudah mimpi basah itu berarti dia sudah dewasa ! hyungg jeball " katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, aigoo kenapa malah seperti ini aku terkekeh mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

"aniyoo hanya eomma dan appa saja yang tahu oke? Kau tak perlu tahu haechan-ah" kataku lagi. Ya mana mungkin aku menceritakan semuanya pada haechan?

Aku lihat dia menghela nafas kasar dan hendak meninggalkan kasurku

"ya sudah" katanya cuek dan langsung pergi dari kamarku

Mianhe haechan-ah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hari ke 3 saat kejadian _–aku melihat kekasihku tengah berciuman mesra dengan mantan kekasihnya-_ dan jaehyun masih belum mengabariku sama sekali. Eomma dan appa sudah sering menayakan bagaimana dengan hubungan kami dan kemarin aku menceritakan semuanya tentang hubunganku dengan jaehyun, aku benar-benar menyesal kemarin , eomma menangis mendengar ceritaku. Dan eomma setuju aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan jaehyun, eomma tidak ingin aku lebih terluka lagi. Begitu katanya.

Aku mengambil handphone ku yang tergelatak dikasur dan langsung menghubungi jaehyun.

 ** _Personal message_**

 ** _From :_** _taeyong_

 ** _To :_** _jaehyunie_

 _'jaehyun-ah bisakah kita bertemu dicafe biasa ? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu jae' 15:02_

Setelah mengiriminya pesan aku langsung mengganti pakaian ku dan pergi ke cafe tempat biasa,

Aku terus saja menghela nafas kasar saat menuju perjalanan ke halte , Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagian jaehyun, melihat dia bahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Bukankah cinta tak harus memiliki ?

Bus selanjutnya sudah tiba dan aku menaiki bus itu, rasa gugup itu semakin merajalela aku menggigit bibirku dan terus menghela nafas kasar,tiba-tiba kejadian 3hari lalu kembali menghantuiku, hatiku sangat perih jantung ku sangat sakit, aku harus menahan tangis ku. Aku tidak boleh menangis, ini untuk kebahagian jaehyun bukan ? kau tidak usah egois tae!

.

Aku sudah turun dari bus dan hanya beberapa langkah lagi aku akan sampai dicafe itu.

Tapi, jaehyun belum juga membalas pesan ku , aku sudah mengecek nya berkali-kali tapi tidak ada balasan. Mugkin mencoba mengiriminya pesan akan dibalas

 ** _Personal message_**

 ** _From :_** _taeyong_

 ** _To :_** _jaehyunie_

 _'jae? Eodiga ? aku sudah sampai dicafe apa kau akan datang ?' 15:56_

 ** _What I lack in your life?_**

 ** _Until you cheated me_**

 ** _speak now that you're not happy_**

 ** _I have your body But not your heart_**

 ** _You do not need to lie_**

 ** _You still want it_**

 ** _I am willing you with him_**

 ** _as long as you happy_**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Terduduk disalah satu kursi. Memandang jendela untuk menunggunya. Pengunjung datang silih berganti. Dan aku menunggu hampir dua jam sampai detik ini.

Kringg~

Dering halus bel diatas daun pintu cafe berbunyi, menandai kedatangan tamu baru. Aku menengok ke arah pintu berharap itu jaehyun. Dan benar itu jaehyun. Dia tersenyum, kemudian menghampiriku. Aku balas tersenyum, menanti ayunan langkahnya yang kian kemari. Hingga kemudian tangan kita saling bertaut, dia merengkuhku. Perlahan, tapi aku tahu tak ada kelembutan. Sentuhan ini, tautan ini, sudah ku bilang ini hanya sekedar manipulasi dari seluruh perasaannya. Hanya sekedar cerminan bohong dari apa yang disimpan dalam hatinya. Kontradiksi dari apa yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Sudah lama menunggu, hyungie?" Suara beratnya memanggilku seakan penuh kerinduan. Tapi aku tahu kerinduan itu bukan untukku. Kau hanya sekedar membayangkan. Bahwa kerinduan itu benar-benar teruntuk padaku. Padahal dalam hatimu hanya doyoung, doyoung dan doyoung.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan hyung? " katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu, senyum itu yang membuatku percaya akan semua perkataannya, senyum itu yang membuatku tidak menyerah.

Senyum itu seperti candu bagiku.

"jaehyun-ah" aku menatap matanya , perlahan aku meraih pipinya, mengelus bibirnya. Dia meraih tanganku yang tadi meraih pipinya dan langsung mengecup tanganku beberapa kali.

aku menyatukan bibirku dan bibirnya, hanya menyatukannya tidak ada lumatan sama sekali.

Tak bisa ku tahan lagi, air mataku mengalir lagi, kata-katanya yang membuat ku berjuang perlakuannya yang seolah memaksaku agar tidak meninggalkannya. Dan kejadian 3 hari lalu yang mau tidak mau harus akhiri hubungan ini.

Aku melepaskan ciuman ini dan menghapus air mataku kasar.

Dia menatapku heran , "kau ... kau baik-baik saja hyung?" katanya yang sedikit khawatir

"jae, ayo akhiri hubungan kita" kataku cepat. Dan sekarang aku sedang menaha keras supaya isakanku tidak keluar. Jaehyun terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya membuka suara.

"ta-tapi kenapa ? disaat aku sudah mulai mencintaimu kau akan meninggalkanku seperti ini hyung?"

Tess..

Kata-katanya membuat air mataku mengalir.

"berhenti berbohong jaehyun ah, kau masih mencintainya dan akan terus mencintainya kan? " kata ku lagi, dan jaehyun terdiam.

"untuk apa kita melanjutkan hubungan kita jika hanya kebohongan yang kau berikan? Jae melihatmu bahagia saja itu lebih dari cukup, jadi kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Soal pertunangan ini, jangan kau pikirkan lagi , aku sudah berbicara pada eomma " lanjutku panjang lebar, aku mulai melepaskan cincin dari jari manisku "cincin ini hanya pantas untuk doyoung bukan aku" suara ku sangat bergetar saat berbicara itu , aku meraih tangan jaehyun dan menyimpan cincinku ditangannya.

"dia lebih pantas " lanjutku. aku sudah benar-benar menangis sekarang, aku langsung berdiri dari duduk ku dan meninggalkan cafe ini.

sekarang, aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan yang penuh kebohongan ini, aku tidak menyangka pada diriku sendiri, aku telah melepaskan jaehyunku, aku sudah berhenti memperjuangkan cintaku.

 _you will be happy, and I will be happy_

 ** _do not lie to your spouse in the future jae,_**

 ** _Do not worry about me, because I'll be fine now onwards_**

 ** _I would be happy if you're happy-taeyong_**

 ** _I am really, really sorry,_**

 ** _I made you destroyed_**

 ** _once again I'm sorry, I can not love you._**

 ** _I can not forget doyoung._**

 ** _I hope you get a much better substitute than me hyung-jaehyun_**

FINNALY my first ff huhu jangan lupa review nya kalau banyak yang suka + review mungkin bakal ada sequel nya :V

Sebenarnya aku ga rela doyoung sama jaehyun diff ini, because doyoung just for taeil:V

Yaa tapi begitu lah:V jangan lupa review yah gaess

Luv u:*


End file.
